deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimlock
Grimlock is the leader of the Autobot subgroup, the Dinobots, from the Transformers media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Grimlock (2014) vs Indominus Rex * Grimlock vs Predaking (Completed) * Grimlock vs Ridley * Grimlock VS Yoshi Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Bio Some Autobots wonder why Grimlock is even on their side. His disposition is much more suited to the Decepticons. After all, he values power and strength over wisdom and compassion, and furthermore, he doesn't really get along with most Autobots. When faced with a problem, his usual responses are to slice it with his energo-sword, tear it to pieces with his bare hands, or outright eat it. He is more willing to accept casualties than most of the Autobot leadership, and doesn't seem particularly concerned about the fleshies either. These things, coupled with his dislike of Optimus Prime, have led to a defection or two on Grimlock's part. He'd have no problem offing the Autobot leader if he thought he could get away with it, though. What the Autobots don't realize is that the only thing he hates more than weakness is those who abuse their strength, meaning when push comes to shove, Grimlock will always fall in on the right side of the fence. And despite their disagreements, Grimlock holds a respect for Prime's strength and leadership. Grimlock is the leader of the Dinobots, a small but powerful strike squad. Grimlock himself is extremely strong and durable, and is one of the few Transformers who can not only stand toe-to-toe with Optimus Prime and Megatron, but actually give them a run for their money. He sometimes combines with the Dinobots to form Volcanicus. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Autobots (Dinobots, Pretenders, Action Masters, Ark Crew (G1 Marvel comic), Earthforce (alternate G1 Marvel comic continuity), Primitives (G1 Sunbow cartoon), Firestormers (G2 Marvel comic)), Maximals (Beast Wars), Cybertronian Resistance (Beast Wars: Uprising), Children of Primus (G1 Dreamwave comic); formerly Lightning Strike Coalition Force (G1 Dreamwave comic) *Occupation: Leader of the Dinobots, Earthforce, Firestormers, and the Autobots as a whole on two separate occasions in the G1 Marvel comic Weapons G1 *Energo-sword *Twin stunner laser rifle *Galaxial rocket launcher Pretender *Rifle Action Master *Anti-tank cannon drone *Particle beam cannon G2 *Energo sword *Stunner laser rifle Abilities *Master Combatant *Master Swordsman *Expert Tactician *Expert Leader Feats G1 Marvel Comic *Was a victim of the Underbase-powered Starscream, only to be resurrected later in the G1 Marvel comic *Utilized Nucleon to revive most of the Autobots killed in the Underbase saga G1 Sunbow Cartoon *With his intelligence boosted by Anti-Electrons, was responsible fore the creation of the Technobots *Saved the universe from Tornedron Faults *Has low intelligence in the G1 cartoon Gallery Grimlock_(G1_Pretender_Shell).jpg|Pretender Shell Grimlock_(G2).jpg|Generation 2 Grimlock_(RiD).jpg|Robots in Disguise (2001) Grimlock_(Animated).jpg|Animated 300px-Grimlock_tl.jpg|Shattered Glass Grimlock_(FOC).png|Aligned Grimlock_(AOE).jpg|Movie Grimlock-transformers-robots-in-disguise-2015-1.49.jpg|Robots in Disguise (2015) Grimlock_(Cyberverse).jpg|Cyberverse Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Army Leader Category:Autobots Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dinosaurs Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Missile User Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soldier Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Transformers Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Warrior Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators